elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Ranged Weapons
The effective range for each ranged weapon differs based on its type. Most of the time, the farther away your target is, the harder it is to hit them and the less damage you will do. The maximum range and damage based on range is given below. Range 8 and beyond is meaningless because you and your enemies can only see up to range 7. Range 6 and beyond is meaningless for pets due to AI limitations. ---- Arms Covered 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 | 8 9 10 Short Bow 07-10-10-08-06-04 | Long Bow 05-09-10-09-08-08-07|-06-05-04 Skull Bow 06-09-10-10-08-06-02| Crossbow 08-10-09-08-07-06-05|-04 Throwing 06-10-07-04 | Pistol 10-09-07-05-03 | Shotgun 10-06-03 | Machine Gun 08-10-10-09-08-07-04| Laser Pistol 10-10-10-10-10-10-10|-05 For instance, when your distance is 1 -- the enemy is right next to you -- and you fire a longbow, the weapon's damage modifier is 05, or 50%. At a distance of three tiles, your damage modifier is 10, or 100% of your basic damage. For best attack power with the longbow, you must keep your distance, which you can verify with the ook command. Bullets and energy cells can be used with pistols, shotguns, machine guns, and laser pistols. Short bows and long bows use arrows. Crossbows require bolts. Thrown weapons can be equipped but cannot be fired while ammunition is equipped. Elona+ changes Elona+ changes to range are listed here. ---- Arms Covered 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 | 8 9 10 Short Bow 09-10-10-08-06-02 | Long Bow 05-09-10-09-08-08-07|-06-05-02 Skull Bow 06-09-10-10-08-06-02| Crossbow 08-10-09-08-07-06-05|-02 Blade Bow 09-10-10-08-06-02 | Crossfire 08-10-09-08-07-06-05|-02 Shuriken/Stone 06-10-07-02 | Panty 05-10-05-02 | Grenade 08-10-09-08-06-02 | Rock 09-10-05-02 | *Melee Throw 05-08-06-02 | Pistol 09-10-08-06-02 | Shotgun 10-08-02 | Machine Gun 08-10-10-09-08-07-02| Laser Pistol 10-10-10-10-10-10-10|-02 Sniper Rifle 07-08-09-10-10-09-09|-08-08-02 Gun Pair 09-10-08-06-02 | Distant attack 09-08-07-06 | Over Long Throw 02-02-08-08-09-09-10|-10 Spells 10-08-07-06-05-04-04 (Elona+ 1.32 to 1.39 only, later removed) ---- Among the changes to existing weapons, the shotgun and pistol have had their ranges slightly changed, and the laser pistol has had it's basic damage slightly reduced. Out of the new weapons, the sniper rifle has it's own unique range, and repeating bows and ballista use the crossbow ranges. Distant attack refers to the use of the distant attack special action that is obtained when wielding weapons with the "It make possible to remote blow" attribute, such as the whip or chainsickle. When used, all equipped melee weapons will attack at the listed range. Attacks made using the Charge special action with a weapon with the "It enhances when charging" attribute have their distance modifier set to 15, meaning, they do 1.5x base damage. (*) Melee throw only works in Elona+, you can throw any types of melee weapons (or shield) by simply equipping them in the Shoot slot. It works exactly like throwing weapon but the damage modifier is a little bit lower than usually throwing. Weapons used to attack in this manner use the throwing skill to determine damage, and do not train their individual weapon proficiencies. Similarly, ranged weapons used in melee use the blunt skill, and their normal ranges do not apply even when using the distant attack skill. -- Melee weapons in the Shoot-Slot also provide their stat bonuses. Omake Changes Omake makes both damage and hit rate change based on the target's distance. ---- Arms Covered 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Short Bow dmg 07-10-10-08-06 hit 07-10-10-08-06 Long Bow dmg 05-09-10-09-08-08-07-06-05 hit 05-09-10-09-08-08-07-06-05 Skull Bow dmg 08-09-10-10-10-09-08-06-04 hit 05-08-10-10-08-05 Crossbow dmg 08-10-09-08-07-06-05 hit 08-10-09-08-07-06-05 Stone dmg 06-10-07 hit 06-10-07 Grenade dmg 06-10-07-02-02 hit 08-10-09-08-06 Shuriken dmg 06-10-07 hit 06-10-07 Panty dmg 05-10-05 hit 05-10-05 Pistol dmg 10-09-07-05 hit 10-09-07-05 Shotgun dmg 10-60 hit 05-06-07-08-08-09-09-10-10-10 Machine Gun dmg 08-10-10-09-08-07 hit 08-10-10-09-08-07 Laser Pistol dmg 10-10-10-10-10-10-10 hit 10-10-10-10-10-10-10 Arms Covered 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Bow of Vinderre dmg 05-09-10-09-08-08-07-06-05-02 hit 05-09-10-10-13-15-18-20-20-20 Wind Bow dmg 05-09-10-09-08-08-07-06-05-02 hit 05-09-10-10-10-09-08-07-06-05 Vanilla Rock dmg 06-10-07 hit 06-10-07 Kill Kill Piano dmg 08-10-09-06 hit 06-10-07-03 Shena's Panty dmg 05-10-05 hit 05-10-05 Mauser C96 Custom dmg 10-09-08-07-05-03-03-03 hit 10-09-09-08-07-07-05-03 Winchester Premium dmg 20-40 hit 05-06-07-08-08-09-09-10-10-10 Rail Gun dmg 10-10-10-10-10-10-10-05 hit 10-10-10-10-10-10-10-05 Other and blanks dmg 10-02-02-02-02-02-02-02-02-02 hit 10-02-02-02-02-02-02-02-02-02 Arms Covered 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 ---- Category:Weapons Category:Technical information